Shadow Mask
by JasCraftPFNP
Summary: May Maple, princess of Petalburg have held a ball at her place, to find her love. But then, Midnight strikes, and Jasmine Shadows came with her troops, to ruin the party. And one of them had green hair and green eyes. Contestshipping. Rated M for a little violence
1. The Ball and The Shadow Mask

**Drew: What's with the title?**

**Dawn: Yeah, it sounds creepy.**

**Me: Neh, whatever. Shadow Mask is a cool name! And I got this idea from a picture that looks AMAZING!**

**May: I don't like creepy stories!****  
**

**Drew: I love them! And creepy movies too! Don't forget games. The ones that are scared of them are a torchic.**

**Jasmine: Then please explain why after we played five nights at freddy's, I saw a white, shaking Drew?**

**Drew: Maybe I was a little scared. * Curls up into a ball and starts shaking.* That memory!**

**Me: Whatever. Misty, disclaimer.**

**Misty: PikachuGirl2004 does not own Pokemon. *Raises a gun and fires it out the window.***

**Drew: *Screams and runs into his room.***

**Everyone but Drew:…..**

"Wake up honey!" A sweet and caring voice sounded behind the door of Princess May's door.

"I'm already awake!" The famous, caring, cute, dense Princess's voice replied.

"Your up early!" Queen Caroline said, opening the door and walking in.

"Yeah! I can't wait for today." May said, twirling in her yellow and orange dress around her room.

"Well, you have to." Caroline pointed out. "Now come down and have breakfast with me!" Princess May nodded happily and skipped along with her.

"Morning Dad!" May said, waving to Norman Maple, the King of petal burg town.

"Morning Sweetheart." He replied, putting down the news paper he was reading.

"How's the invitations?" Caroline asked her husband.

"So far, everyone had agreed to come with their sons." Norman replied, going through a bunch of cards.

"Who's coming?" May asked, sitting down on the chair.

"Prince Brendan, Prince Wally, Prince Kenny, Prince Gary, Prince Daint and Prince Harley." Norman said.

"Looks like you got a lot of options Darling." Caroline said. May smiled, she already knew that Princess Dawn and Princess Misty had already dating Prince Paul and Prince Ash.

"Mom, did you invite my friends?" May asked.

"Yeah, they said they are coming with their pair. How can I forget them my dear?" Caroline replied. May sighed. She was pretty nervous.

"What if I find no one I like?" She asked.

"Don't worry, darling, you will definitely find some one you fell head to toe to." Her mother assured. May nodded, before digging in to her breakfast.

After finishing, she stood up and excused herself politely before slowly make her way to her room to prepare her dress for the night. After a while, she finally decided to wear a pink ball gown, with a white ribbon attached about the top.

"Princess May, may I come in?" May smiled.

"Yes you can come in Hilda." May replied. The chocolate haired girl walked in. Even in the maid costume, she looked gorgeous.

"Hi Hilda, how's N?" May asked, causing the little maid to blush.

"C-come on! What ever do you mean?" She blushed.

"Come on Hilda, there's nothing to hide! I saw you guys kissing in the alleyway! It was so romantic!" May exclaimed.

"I-I-I guess there's nothing to hide right." Hilda said, blushing harder.

'No worries Hilda, your secret is mine!" May promised. Hilda was May's favourite maid, even though the little maid was like only her age, but they have a lot of fun.

"So Hilda, how do you think wearing this to tonights ball?" May asked, showing Hilda her dress.

"It's beautiful!" Hilda exclaimed! "You'll be the belle of the ball!"

"Thanks Hilda." May smiled.

***Skipping to the ball time.***

May's POV:

I sat there in my throne, staring at the ball room. It had started to fill up. My parents have went to greet the family. And before I know it, the royal trumpet was played and everyone had looked at me, and at that moment, my father started to speak.

"Friends of us, we have gather around to find a perfect prince for mine and Caroline's daughter, May maple! May all single princes come forward." Norman commanded. And soon, 6 princes have gathered up.

"May, chose your first date." My dad whispered to me. I walked up to the princes, each have determination in their eyes, but my eyes turn towards a boy with a white beanie on.

"What's your name." I asked.

"Brendan Birch." He said, bowing. "May I have a dance?"

"Yes." I said. he brought me to the centre.

"I love your name." he whispered.

"Thanks." I replied. Even though, this was the best one I thought, I didn't fell love. In the corner, i saw Hilda, frowning at her poke gear. I was wondering what was wrong before I was pulled closer to Brendan.

"Huh!" I exclaimed. I looked up, and I see Brendan, head leaning towards me. I wriggled out of his grip before our lips met. I glanced at his face, his face was blank and gaping.

"Please don't take my first kiss away." I whispered before walking off.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

"May I have a dance?" I asked prince wally, who was stuttering as he agreed.

I danced with Prince Wally until almost midnight, before I started to accent the staircase to my room, ignoring the words Brendan was saying to me, before…

BANG! **(Misty made a sound effect when I was telling this story to them, and later, Jasmine find a dent in Drew's bedroom celling and Drew had a headache.)**

My eyes widen as I ran behind my parents.

"What's going on!" My dad bellowed. There was silence before a sound of high heels walking down the 2nd floor hallway sounded. I shivered before 5 guards came and protected us. Then soon, I heard the the sound of some maids screaming as they move their way away from the door to the hallway to the grand balcony as it flung open.

"Looks like someone did not invite a bunch of old friends." A female's voice sounded. And soon, a female, that was about 19 came to sight, she was dressed in black and had a purple cape flowing behind her. And I also spotted a mask decorated with lace on her face, covering most of her face, but did not cover her blue eyes. She had blond hair with a majora's hat on her head.

"What do you want!" Caroline asked. A frown appeared on the girl's face. She clapped her hand 2 times, and the lights dimed, before it lighten again, but a troop of male and female, dressed in identical clothes were behind the girl.

"The name is Jasmine Shadow, and I would like to know what you think of my Shadow troop? We call ourself Shadow Mask." Jasmine said.

"Guards! Attack them!" Norman commanded. Guards marched to them, but Jasmine was calm. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Attack!" The guards let out their Machamp, Vigoroth, Escaliver and Bisharp.

"Flareon, Talonflame, Lucario and Sylveon calculated!" Jasmine yelled, and the troops behind her sent out the respective pokemon. The troop's pokemon defeated the guard's ones, leaving the guards completely useless. When the battle was over, the shadow mask jumped down from the 2nd floor to the 1st floor and infront of us. She looked around, before grabbing Dawn, pulling it towards her and held a knife near her neck.

"Let her go!" I screamed.

"Let her go!" Paul yelled, charging forwards before was stopped by Misty and Ash.

"Who ever steps one foot towards me, Dawny will be hurt." Jasmine warned.

"Let her go please!" Norman begged.

"Give us the Jewels." Jasmine commanded.

"What do you mean!" Caroline asked. I watch hopelessly as Dawn's eyes began teary.

"I mean! The Jewels from the mine!" Jasmine yelled, making the knife move a little inch closer to Dawn's neck.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't harm her!" Norman plead before running into a room and coming back with 2 bags.

"Here." He said handing one of the the shadow mask's troops. "Now please let go of Dawn." Jasmine eyes squinted before pushing Dawn forward, moving the knife away and into Paul's arms.

"It's alright." Paul coed, stroking the crying bluenett's hair softly.

"Now will take our leave." Jasmine said, taking of her hat and bowing, before turning around and jumping up to to the 2nd floor before going back into the door. One by one, the troops followed until there was one left. And that one, had green hair. He turned around, facing me, we stared into each other's eyes before another came back.

"Hey Drew! Come on! let's go!" He yelled. I gasped at the one that was yelling at Drew had long green hair just like N! Drew nodded before jumping up and following him. At that moment, I lost control. Drew's name sounded familiar, very familiar.

"Hey! Drew wait up! Who are you!" I yelled, pushing past my Dad and my mom.

"May!" Norman yelled at me as I ran up the stairs. I didn't care, I wanted to know who was it! Why do I feel I know him! 

"Drew!" I yelled as I ran through the hallway. And soon, as I made it to the grand balcony, i gasped at the amazing sight. The troops were carried by Flygons, Salamence and Dragonites. The moonlight shone on them, making them look like the are glowing! My eyes widened as I saw the smallest one, the guy named Drew. He looked at me, before flying closer to me.

"Drew! What are you doing!" A few of them yelled. He ignored them. I held my breath as he came closer. I was about to touch him when the voice of my dad called me, causing Drew to fly back in shock. He sighed and flew away with the others. I stared at him, wishing he would show his face.

Just as I was losing hope, he turned around, and gave one last look. My eyes widened as he took of his mask a little, and that time, I knew, the face was exactly like the face of my child hood friend, Drew Hayden.

"Bye, Maybella." He whispered before flying off. I gasped at the nickname of what only Drew Hayden call me.

"Drew! Drew! Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late, he and his flygon has already disappeared into the distance.

He was Drew Hayden, the Drew Hayden that played with me every time, the Drew Hayden that likes to tease me, the Drew Hayden that I cried for when he moved far away, the Drew Hayden that I fell in love with…

"May!" I turned to my Dad, and Prince Brendan. "May! Did you know how worried we were?"

"Dad, I saw Drew Hayden!" I said. Happy tears were in my eyes.

"So what! I would not allow you to marry a thief!" He bellowed. At that moment, my heart began to crack. I found my true love, why can't I marry him!

"But Dad! He doesn't want to be a thief!" I screamed. At that moment, I thought I was lying, maybe. I pushed them away and ran up into my room. I throw myself on my bed and started crying. Before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" I screamed.

"I-I-It's m-m-me, princess May." Hilda's voice sound. I opened the door, not caring on if she see's my red eyes.

"What is it Hilda?" I asked. She paused for a while, before crying like me.

"N-N-N, he didn't show up this afternoon, and then I saw him in t-t-the Shadow Mask." She said. My eyes widened. What's going on! Even the sweet N is in Shadow Mask!

**Me: That's all!**

**Dawn: Aww… I wanted to know more!**

**Me: whatever, this is the end of today.**

**Jasmine: Ha Ha! Jasmine Shadows. Love how she looks.**

**Paul: Yeah, and you're the bad guy!**

**Me: Neh, mainly Brendan is the bad guy.**

**Ash: What! I thought Jasmine Shadow is the bad guy!**

**Me: She's not, or maybe she is!**

**Everyone: Oooohh (Dose it sound like ghost?)**

***In Drew's room***

**Drew: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Hides under the bed.**


	2. The Reunion And The Truth

**May: Drew have not been out of his room for ages!**

**Dawn: What if he died of fear!**

**Me: *Knocks on the door.* DREW?**

**Jasmine: Move away. *As soon as she moves away, kicked the door open.***

**Me: … THE DOOR!**

**Drew: *Meditating on bed.***

**Me: THE DOOR!**

**Jasmine: Don't care.**

**Drew: *Opens his eyes.* Hi guys.**

May's POV:

I sighed. Why have all the good guys turn bad?

"Hilda? You okay?" I asked. She nodded. We have decided. We are going to go meet N. Hilda got a message from N that say to meet up with him at the alleyway of The Bakery and the hotel.

"You sure about this?" She asked. I nodded.

"We got to see him and let him explain why he is in the Shadow Mask gang!" I exclaimed.

"What about Drew?" Hilda asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, but I'm going to ask N about that also." I said.

"Let's go." I said. It was late at night, and nobody was awake, except for Hilda, me and N. We have decided to sneak out of the palace and meet up with N to let them explain. I opened the door quietly, before stepping outside followed by Hilda. We quietly walked downstairs and opening the grand door, as soon as we are outside, we ran, ran to the alleyway.

"Lucky that we aren't wearing high heels." Hilda pointed out. We were wearing our flats. Drew's sister told us about running in heels, we do mort want to sprain our ankles though.

"There it is!" I exclaimed, pointing to the alleyway we are approaching. As soon as we arrived, we started looking for them.

"N?" Hilda asked. She was panicking, she will be very upset if N didn't show up.

"Hilda? You're here!" We spun around at the sound. N was standing there. Although he have someone with him too, making my eyes widen.

"Drew!" I exclaimed. If my eyes could go wider, my eyes might pop out.

"HI May, its been a long time right?" He asked. Tears started to flow in my eyes At that moment, I cried.

"Why! Why are you in Shadow Mask!" I cried. I started to hit him, hard. He got enough of it, before pulling me into a hug. I cried in his chest.

"May, I'm sorry, we have no choice, my sister told me." He said, slowly stroking my hair.

"Yeah, by the way, our sister forced us." N said. My eyes widened, I stepped back looking at both of them. Hilda, beside me, was also having a red eyed and widened eyes, staring back at both of them.

"Y-y-you guys are siblings!" Hilda asked. They nodded. We were left stiffened.

"Bro, I want to talk to May alone please." Drew asked, keeping his calm. He nodded, and grabbed Hilda before pulling her away to another path of the alleyway.

"May, I don't know where to begin." He said, running through his hair with his hands.

"Just start at the very beginning." I replied.

"Okay…" He sighed. "Remember when we were young?" I nodded. "We played everyday, even when I was just a normal villager. And remember, I don't have parents, we don;t have much money, and its all on my sister. My sister worked at a mine, but she did not get much money everyday, but it was enough for us to spent for living." He stopped taking a deep breath.

"I know that." I said softly. He nodded.

"But soon, the mine began to close down for unknown reasons, and we have to move." He continued. I was shocked.

"So that's why you suddenly disappeared! You could have told me!" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to, but when my sis told me about you, you will not going to let me leave, I changed my mind. I can't stand you crying remember. So we left, not telling you. As we reached the new town, I started regretting myself, I wanted to run back and stay there with you, but my sister didn't allow me to."

"Just get to why your in the Shadow Mask!" I yelled.

"Okay. My sister, was taken into karate. She learned everything in the Pokemon World. She learned the type disadvantage, the different kinds of Pokemon Balls, and soon, he began to became unbeatable. She got a set of eeveelutions. She got went into competions, that was awarded with money. She win all the time." Drew explained.

"I still don't get it!" I exclaimed. "If she gets money and can live, than why did they force you to be in Shadow Mask?"

"The problem is that as we were living a peaceful life, troops from the other kingdom started attacking the village we live in, and since my sister is a great friend within the village, as the troops attack, my sis tried to protect everyone, but in the end, there were still people wounded." Drew said. My eyes widened.

"Why did people from other kingdom attack the village!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, they just come, get the grains and leave. Sometimes, they also beat up people!" Drew sighed. I gasped. Why would they do that!

"And soon, your kingdom's troops also came! But they wanted our grains more, and came more often than the others. My sis grew mad." I gasped.

"My Father Did That! How could he!" I gasped.

"That's the problem. We had no idea, and soon, my sis got furious. She started to train harder, and made more friends, and soon, they decided to get revenge," Drew explained.

"Than who's Jasmine?" I asked. Please don't say it is his girlfriend.

"She's my sis." Drew sighed. I gasped. My crush's sister was the one that almost killed Dawn!

"She became the leader since she was the strongest. Some of them decided on the outfit and the others went and gather more and more people, and soon, Shadow Mask was created, we were forced to join her." He exclaimed. I hugged him. 

"Why! Why! I loved you! Why must you be with the bad guys!" I asked, sobbing.

"I'm Sorry." He whispered. "We went to the kingdoms that have raid us and force them to give us jewels from their mine. I always stand at the back of the line, keeping quiet and think about you."

"Drew?" I turned around. N and Hilda was standing there.

"Sis just called, she knew we are out here and demand us to go back," N said. I looked at Drew. He sighed and slowly released me.

"Drew don't leave!" I cried.

"May, remember, I love you too. Just come around her at midnight and I will be here!" Drew assured me. I sniffed before nodding and letting him go.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again, I promise." He said, before releasing Flygon and climbing onto it. N released his Dragonnite and climbed onto it.

"Bye guys!" Drew said, before Flygon flapped his wings and flew away into the distance. I waved.

"Bye Drew, tomorrow, I'm coming back again." I muttered. Hilda nodded beside me.

"Let's go Princess." She pointed out. I nodded. She released her gardevoir and command it to remember this place before asking it to teleport us back to the palace. I closed my eyes, waiting to open them to reveal my room.

I felt something lift us, before I opened my eyes and saw that we are back into my room.

"Tomorrow, we are doing the same thing right? Except that we are going to teleport there." Hilda asked. I nodded. She bowed and walked out the room. I sighed and changed into a green and blue dress before sitting on my bed, thinking of what Drew said to me.

'But soon, the mine began to close down for unknown reasons, and we have to move' I thought to myself on whet Drew said. Suddenly my eyes widen. Then where did my father get those jewels! Its not possible that it was from before!

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked myself. I stood up and ran out the door, finding my dad. I found him taking a stroll at the garden.

"Father!" He turned to me and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart, are you okay after the incident?" He asked. My fist clenched, he was pretending to not have heard that I saw Drew.

"Dad, I heard from the maids that the mine was once closed, what happened? And how did you get the jewels from the mine if it was closed?" I asked. He frowned.

"Well, there was this girl, whom I forgot the name, had worked at the mine, people have hated her, as she was the girl never got a holiday, and soon, as people from other kingdom came, they muttered about how embarrassing of us to let a girl work at a mine," He explained.

"So then? What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we pretended to close down the mine, and many people moved away, included the girl, and as soon as she moved away with her family, we reopen the mine again," He said. My eyes widen, how could my dad did that!

"Oh, then I also heard that you have been out a lot, where did you go?" I asked.

"Well, since we don't have a lot of farms, we went to the Geosong Village and ask for grains," He explained.

"I still don't get it, there is a bakery! Why don't you get food from there!" I asked.

"Look May, the bakery also is running out of food, so and the farms need a lot of time to harvest grains," My father said.

"Then why do you attack Geosong Village! They also have people right?" I asked.

"Well, they have lots of grains that they stored, and wouldn't it hurt if we take a little?" He asked. My fist clenched harder. That's it, I stormed out the garden and into the palace, ignoring my dad.

"Hey Princess." I whipped around at the sound. And at that moment, I saw that guy that tried to steal my first kiss.

"What do you want Brendan?" I growled.

"Are you in a bad mood?" He asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Norman have told me that all the prince from last night's ball will be staying here until you pick one of us to be your prince," He said. I frowned.

"Well then you can have a nice time staying here." I said, before storming up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"I don't like any of them, I like Drew." I whispered to myself. Tears rolled down my face. Why can't Drew be with me?

"I miss you Drew." I whispered. It have been only a few hours when I met him, but I missed him. I wish that he can be right here, hugging me and I can cry into his chest. I don't feel comfortable without him when Brendan is here.

"May, can I talk to you?" I wiped away my tears as the door opened. and I came face to face with a rather, unhappy Hilda.

"Hi Hilda, what's wrong?" I asked. She close the door before crying.

"What's wrong!" I asked. Standing up and hugging the crying maid.

"I'm so sorry, Princess, for crying infront of you, but I can't help it! H-h-he." Hilda cried.

"Who?" I asked.

"I was shopping for bread when I saw N! I was about to talk to him when suddenly, Prince Daint came and kissed me! N saw it and I could see his hurt face, he sighed and ran away. I pulled away immediately and ran after him, but I didn't find him!" She explained.

"I tried to call him and text him, but the last thing he said to me was that he was breaking up with me!" She cried. I patted her at the back.

"Don't worry, Dawn and Misty are coming over this night for a sleepover. We can help you," I said, comforting her. She nodded. I handed her a tissue, and she kindly accept it."

"I just don't get it, why did Prince Daint kiss me?" She asked.

"Maybe because he think your cute and pretty?" I teased her.

"No, Princess, I don't believe you. I'm just a clumsy maid." She said.

"Well, wait, you two dated?" I asked. She blushed red as she remembered that she said that she and N broke up.

"Y-y-yeah." She said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Awwwww…. I knew it! You guys are so cute! Especially that time I saw N, pouting. As you teased him. It was so cute." I squealed like mad. She blushed redder every second.

"Stop it!" She plead. I shook my head.

"You guys are perfect!" I squealed.

**Me: Sorry, that's all.**

**Dawn: Noooooooooo!**

**Daint: Aww, I kissed Hilda! Yay!**

**Jasmine: Go away. *Kicks Daint out the window.***

**Paul: That name is so an uncreative.**

**Me: Agree.**

**Hilda; You're agreeing that the name is uncreative?**

**Me: Yeah. Whatever, Review please! And you can also PM me to guess what is going to happen! Whoever won, will get something special!**

**Drew: Hi Guys!**

**May: Now you decide to come down.**

**Drew: Yeah.******

**Jasmine: Drew, Truth or Dare.**

**Drew: Dare, I'm not a torchic like May. *Flicks hair.***

**May: I'm not a torchic! And stop flicking your hair!**

**Jasmine: *Winks at May.***

**May: Saw Jasmine winks at her* *Smirks.***

**Jasmine: I dare you to play Five Nights At Freddy's.**

**Drew: *Gulps.***


	3. Sleepover!

**Me: *Ignoring Drew***

**Drew: …and then she was like not letting me go out…**

**Dawn: Seriously, stop ranting on how annoying you sister is.**

**Drew: Please, he won't let me go out before I do my dare.**

**Me: Probably it's because you might just run away.**

**Drew: I won't. I never thought that she took the dare seriously**

**Jasmine: Drew! Have you done you're dare? *Walks in***

**Drew: Crap, bye. *Runs to the front door***

**Jasmine: Oh no you don't. *Press a button and the door turned into a huge piece of metal.***

**Drew: *Smash into the door/metal.* Ow…**

**Jasmine: Now come here, I got it all set up Drew.**

**Drew: Help me! *Get dragged away by Jasmine.***

**May: What's going on?**

**Me: Well basically, Drew got that dare to play the Five night's at Freddy's 2 right? So he tried to run away but Jasmine caught him and had just pulled him away.**

**May: Cool!**

**Melly: Whatever, let's start the story.**

"Seriously Stop!" Hilda exclaimed. Her face was already as red as the dress Princess May was wearing.

"Come on! I can't You guys are so cute!" May squealed. After Hilda had told her about N and her dating for a while, May have NOT stop talking about it.

"May!" Hilda whined. The blush on her face have gone worse.

"Okay, I'll stop, May said, putting her hands up in defeat.

"Thanks," She said.

"But, you guys are still so cute!" May squealed again. Hilda blushed redder.

"Serious? You know, let's prepare for you sleepover party," Hilda suggested, hoping to get away.

"Nope, I'm already done, the activities, the food, the places they going to sleep, and who to use the bathroom first!" May exclaimed. Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"You got a rule for bathrooms?"

"Yep! Misty will go first, then me, then Dawn!" Hilda raised an eyebrow.

"You serious?"

"Yep!"

"So about Drew…?" Hilda asked. May's smiled disappeared on her face.

"I can't believe my father did this…" May muttered.

"What?"

"My father, didn't want Drew's sister to stay…, he closed the mine on purpose, Drew left, because of my father…," May muttered, tears emerging in her eyes.

"How could he do that!" Hilda exclaimed. May shook her head.

"I don't know. I want him to stay!" May sobbed.

"May!"

"Sorry, I just love Drew." She said, a few more tears roles down her eyes.

"Come on, one day, you will reunite." Hilda assured. I nodded. Hopefully. She exited the room as I went into the bathroom to wash my face before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed, exiting the bathroom.

"Well hello, Princess May,"

"What do you want Brendan?" I growled. He chuckled.

"I wanted to see my future wife, that's all," He replied, coming towards me.

"Touch me and I will kick you out the castle," I warned, taking a step back.

"Okay, but give me a kiss first," He said, leaning in.

"Go away!" I exclaimed.

"May! Dawn and Misty are here!" I breathed in relieve as I pushed him away.

"But Pr-"

"I'm going to meet my friends!" I cut him off as I ran down the stairs.

"May!" Dawn and Misty exclaimed as I hugged them.

"Guys! I got everything planned out! We are going to watch Frozen." I exclaimed. (I have no idea what other movies so… yeah!)

"Yay!"

"Let's go! Join us Hilda!" May yelled, dragging both Dawn and Misty away. Hilda nodded before following after them.

"Looks like May really like Hilda," Caroline whispered to Norman.

"Yeah, but very soon, she has to go."

*Dawn's POV*

"Awesome! I wish I have powers like her's!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, but water right?" May asked, before everyone burst out laughing. It was awesome that May have a TV in her room. (I know they shouldn't have Tv, but please bare with me. Then where are they going to watch Frozen?)

"It so cute! Oh, May, didn't you also said that Hilda have some problems?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Hilda, tell them!" May exclaimed sitting up from her bed.

"Um… well…" Hilda mumbled. As soon as the story was finished, my face turned, no MORPHED in a face that I have no idea what it looks like.

"Hey Dawn, your face look like cookie monster when it realised that it run out on cookies," Misty teased, giggling before grabbing her Pokenav and taking a photo.

"This is priceless!" May exclaimed, before laughing at the picture in Misty's pokenav.

"Misty! We have relation problem here!" I yelled at them. In a flash, the room immediately turned black. There was a table in the middle that appeared out of thin air. A study light on it, bringing a little light into the room. Hilda was settle at one side when I was at the other. Misty and May were standing next to the table, watching as everything unfolds.

"So, you say that N think that you cheated on him?" I asked, acting as a detective.

"Yeah…" She replied. My face turned into horror and gasped, before Misty and May followed. There was a silence before May spoke up.

"Why did we have to do that?" She asked misty, who shrugged.

"I dunno, I just thought you have to follow,"

"Shush! I need to think!" I exclaimed, placing my index fingers on my head.

…

…

…

…

"I got it!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat, startling everyone.

"I thought she fall asleep," Misty whispered to May, who nodded.

"What did you thought of?" Hilda asked.

"I know why Daint kissed you," I whispered, leaning in, with the others doing the same.

"What is it?"

"It's… It's… It's that… Daint have a crush on you!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands back. The others blink, before falling over their chair.

"Like we didn't know that!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, but can we get something to eat? All the thinking made me hungry." I plead.

"Yeah, but we also have to… we have to… we have to…" Hilda paused, as we all leaned in.

"We have to watch finish the movie!" She exclaimed. We all fell down again, before finally going to grab food.

**Me: And that's done!****  
**

**Ash: Now that's what I call short!**

**Me: Yeah, sorry guys, busy!**

**Jasmine: *Walks in***

**Me: Where's Drew?**

**Jasmine: Right in there. *Jerks a thumb at a random room.***

******Everyone else: Peeks into the room.**

**Drew: *Shivering like mad***

**May: Drew? *Pokes him***

**Me: Now this feels familiar.**

**Drew: *Screams start running everywhere* Go away Bonnie! Go away Chica! GO AWAY! I promise I won't hurt you! I will give you all my cherries! I promise! I will! **

**Me: Somebody help us! Review, Favourite, Follow, and read my school adventure for more Contestshipping and more! *Screams***


	4. Trouble

May smiled as she gobbled up all the food on the table. The royal chefs', Cilan and Brock, are always the best at cooking. She'd never have to frown when she eat their cooking.

"Man! These food are so delicious!" Dawn exclaimed, taking another bowl of soup from a waiter.

"I know right? May, you're sooo lucky! I wish that this sleepover never end!" Misty joined with the food talk. This is when May finally realised that Hilda was no where to be seen.

"Where's Hilda?" She asked. The three princesses started glancing around, looking for the brown haired girl. No sign. The maid was no where to be seen.

"That's strange, I was sure she was ordered to follow me around," May said, putting down her half eaten corn.

"Maybe all the maids are having a meeting," Dawn guessed.

"Yeah, maybe," May said, sitting down, her sapphire blue eyes filled with worried. She bit into her corn, but the frown on her face this time didn't disappear. Dawn and Misty glanced at each other worriedly. May was never this upset before.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that night, none of the princesses saw Hilda. May's worries got worst. Constantly when they were having a pillow fight, her eyes will drift off to the door, like she was hoping that Hilda will come in and say sorry for not being there for a while. But it never happened, just a pillow to the face.

Now here she is, sitting on her bed in her red night gown. Misty sat on her sleeping bed, texting Ash, wearing her blue and green night gown. Dawn was in the bathroom, and the two hears her singing every minute.

"The day I, first met you, you told me, you never fall in love~" Dawn's singing continued as May giggled. Her eyes went into sad mode again when no knocking on the door was heard. Misty glanced at her worriedly.

"May, you okay?" She asked worriedly. May shook her head.

"No, the meeting never last this long," She pointed out. The bathroom door opened and Dawn stepped out, a towel around her hair, and wearing a pink nightgown.

"May, do you have a hair dryer around here?" She asked. May nodded and told her it was in the middle drawer in the bathroom. Dawn went back in and found it.

"Come on May, I'm sure Hilda's alright," Dawn tried to comfort her friend, but failing badly as she plugged in the hair dryer.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just worried on why Hilda is not here now," The princess of Petalburg said, hugging her legs close to her chest. Misty stood up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry May. Maybe she's just tired and went to bed," Misty suggested. May nodded, still in thought. Misty went back to her sleeping bed and climbed in. "Night May, I'm as tired as Hilda," The others giggled as Misty closed her eyes.

"She's right May, maybe she's just got something she have to do," Dawn said, climbing in to her sleeping bag and closing her eyes. May nodded, before tucking herself up and trying to go to sleep.

However, non of them realised that the girl they were looking for was outside all along. Two lines of silver tears rolling down her face as she recalled on what a certain someone said to her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

May woke up, her eyes darting around the room, searching for a maid just in case she came in to tidy the room. But no, she was not in here. She looked to her right to see the other two princesses, sleeping in their sleeping bags. Slowly, she climbed out her bed and scuttled to her closet, grabbing the first dress she sees and going into the bathroom to change.

She walked out of the bathroom in the blue dress, to find Misty, rubbing her eyes awake.

"I never knew Dawn was a heavy sleeper," She said, with Misty nodding along with her.

"I agree," Misty said.

*Time Skipped*

Misty, May and the just woken up Dawn made their way to the dining room. As soon as they entered, May spotted something very wrong. Unlike before, where Norman was sitting on the main chair, he was standing up and with a girl they all know.

"Hilda!" The three princesses exclaimed. Hilda smiled at them a little, before going back to looking at the suitcase that she was holding.

"Princesses, please settle down, I got an announcement to make," Norman ordered. The girls glances at each other, before settling down on a chair nearby. The three stared at Norman for a answer on why Hilda was not with them last night. Norman cleared his throat before he spoke:

"As you know, princesses, yesterday night, Hilda was not with you guys," Normen started. May nodded sadly, "She was not with you guys since I called her to talk about a very important matter,"

"What is it," Dawn whispered to Misty, who shrugged.

"The castle right now is having less and less space for a new maid. And like I said before, May, we should always let someone try out something new. So me and Caroline decided to remove one. I decided on Hilda,-" Before he can continue, May cut her off:

"But it's not fair Dad! She's my friend!" She exclaimed. Her dad raised a hand, saying to stop speaking.

"I understand. But she has been here for 4 years! That's more than any of the maids around in this castle! It's time that she take a break!" Norman pointed out. May's eyes filled with tears and anger.

"We decided to sent her off to the palace at Cerulean city," Misty's eyes widened, "I'm sure you can visit her often," Norman said. Misty placed a hand on May, who has a tear rolling down her face.

"May, at least she's at my place and not anywhere else," Misty whispered. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"She'll be leaving in a few minutes. A carriage will take her to her destination. Say everything you need to saw before she leaves. I'm very sorry about this," Norman said, before exiting the room.

"May!" Dawn and Misty exclaimed as May almost fell. Hilda rushed to help them.

"May, I'm sorry," Hilda apologised. May shook her head and hugged Hilda, crying into her shoulder.

*Time Skipped* (Sorry, I'm bad at this stuff)

The trio watched as Hilda climbed into the carriage. They were helpless, none of them can do anything.

"Don't worry May, we will take care of her," Misty comforted her as the carriage rode off.

"I just wish we could spent more times with her," May mumbled.

*Time Skipped*

Hilda watched as the trees speedily past the window. On the road to Cerulean City was boring, nothing to do. She heard the rapidashes galloping quicker and quicker. Suddenly, she felt tired. She tried her best to stop falling asleep, but all attempts failed. She fell into a deep sleep…

…

…

…

Hilda woke up. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus her vision. Her surroundings became clear… a dark forest? Hilda was shocked. She stood up, glancing around worriedly. None. The carriage is gone. The moving trees were gone. The sound of the Rapidashes galloping were gone.

Hilda started panicking. She picked up her suitcase, before starting to wander around. The moon was high up in the sky, and it was hard to find her way around. She shivered from the cold wind. But then, she heard something. Something not pleasant.

Growling. And it was getting louder. Hilda scanned the are, before soon spotting two yellow lights, getting closer. Her mind went in panic mode. Her feet stayed still, unable to move. She swallowed as the animals came in sight. Wolves. She started to back away, before tripping on a rock. The growling got louder. She crawled back, panicking. No escape. They pounced. And all Hilda can do is to scream…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

May stared at the phone. It wasn't ringing. Misty promised to call her when she was back at Cerulean City and tell her if Hilda have arrived.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

May picked up the phone in one swift swipe.

"Hello?"

"Hi May! I got bad news…"

"What!"

"Hilda isn't here! And my sisters said they haven't got a single announcement that include a new maid coming!" May panicked.

"WHAT!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The wolves pounced. Hilda screamed. And got ready for the impact of death.

…

…

It never came.

Hilda opened her eyes. To witness her saviour. A one riding a rapidash and have particular green hair…


End file.
